


All I'm seeing is you

by Slyst



Series: Moments [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Aomine and Kagami try to shower together.





	All I'm seeing is you

**Author's Note:**

> I swear they do other things than play basketball and have sex!

“Aho! I’m trying to wash my hair. Get your hands off me.” Kagami shouted, his loud voice echoing off the bathroom walls.

This didn’t deter the bluenette as he slid his hand over the curve of the redhead’s ass, fingers grazing over his puckered hole.

“I’m not stopping you.” He smirked. Really, Kagami was a fool if he thought Aomine wasn’t going to touch if the other boy was anywhere near him without clothes. It was Kagami’s idea for them to shower together, not that Aomine didn’t want to but he could never control himself around a naked Kagami. Or a half naked Kagami. Or really even a fully dressed Kagami. So really what was he expecting?

There was a long sigh before Aomine felt two hands in his hair, lathering in shampoo. The bluenette pulled Kagami against him, resting his forehead on the redhead’s shoulder with his eyes closed to let him wash his hair. As soon as Kagami’s hands were in his hair it was like rubbing a dogs belly, immediately sending waves of relaxation through him, he couldn't help but lean into the touch. Kagami was always so warm and soft. So unlike Aomine’s sharp edges and rough demeanour. The bluenette shifted his head up so he could kiss the redhead’s neck, teething and nipping the skin there as he melted into the other boy. Fingers continued to rub and massage his head, thumbs working into his neck at his hairline.

Aomine watched sleepily as rivulets of water ran down Kagami’s chest, racing over the ridges of his abdomen, leaving bubbles of soap in their wake. Drops sliding and twisting together as they travelled the planes of the redhead’s body, slipping down to scatter in dark red hair. Some drops continued their journey down over Kagami’s half-hard cock, gathering at the tip like a drop of rain threatening to fall. Absently he dragged his thumb along the drop, dispering the tension as it broke along his finger, the hands still in his hair pulled sharply at the sudden attention.

“Jesus Aomine.” Kagami’s voice was rough as his hands disappeared from the bluenette’s hair. Seconds later replaced with the rush of water over his head from the showerhead as Kagami worked to rinse out his hair. All at once water started running into Aomine’s face and eyes.

Cursing he jerked his head up, “Are you trying to drown me Bakagami!” As soon as he saw the look in the redhead’s eyes all his bluster was gone. It occurred to him then that Kagami was trying to hurry the shower along now. Aomine wasn’t going to argue with that. He would however smirk and drag his fingers up along Kagami’s cock, feeling it twitch and grown under his touch.

Kagami groaned, “Can’t you just wait a few minutes for christ sake Aomine.” Having apparently had enough of waiting Kagami shut off the water and gripped Aomine’s arms, yanking him into a rough needy kiss.

Aomine went willingly, kissing back eagerly as he pressed their hot wet bodies together. He was a greedy kisser, pulling Kagami’s tongue into his own mouth to lick and suck it hungrily, “I need you now Kagami.” he managed to say between messy wet kisses.

The redhead was grinding into the bluenette’s hand now, fingers digging into Aomine’s arms, “Yea, okay. Here?” He let out a gasp as he felt one of Aomine’s fingers slide back and into him knuckle deep, “Or bed.” He managed to choke out.

Staying in the shower was tempting but it was wet and slippery, and Aomine wasn’t thrilled at the idea of one of them maybe getting a concussion. He crooked his finger to rub at the redhead’s prostate, “bed.” He smirked again before reluctantly removing his finger from the other boy.

After taking a moment to catch his breath and regain his composure Kagami nodded, “Okay. Bed.”

Maybe having showers together wasn’t so bad Aomine mused.


End file.
